Lips of an Angel
by idunlady
Summary: The idea of this one shot Lyric based fiction came to me from listening to the song and thinking of Zeref and Mavis relationship.
**An: The concept of Fairy tail and it's Characters belongs to Mashima Hiro and no one else. The plot is all mine thou.** **The idea of this one shot Lyric based fiction came to me from listening to the song and thinking of Zeref and Mavis relationship.**

 **Song: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

 **Ship: Zervis**

 _ **Lips of an Angel**_

 _ **Honey why you calling me so late?**_

Zeref looked at Mavis as she floated closer to him."It's been a while Mavis, what is it now?"

Mavis just smiled at him and tilted her head.

 _ **It's kinda hard to talk right now.**_

Zeref sighed and turned back around. "If there is nothing you want Mavis go back. I don't have the time for your games right now." He said not seeing the frown that formed on the young woman's lips or how she reached out for him.

 _ **Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**_

Mavis smelt the tears from him before she saw how he turned around to face her again. "I'm sorry for what I did to you little Fairy." It was no louder than a whisper yet she heard it clear as if he had shouted it.

 _ **I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

Mavis reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder opening her mouth to speak. "Please Mav don't we both know it's my fault. You would had been beautiful by my side." HE said moving to turn around again. "Zeref don't blame yourself." Mavis whispered speaking up for the first time, her voice tinkling like bells. _ ****_

 _ **Well, my girl's in the next room**_

Zeref sighed and looked ahead of him. "You know I moved on Mav, You wont wake up and this form is nothing compared to the real you." He said quietly making her shudder and tears falling from her eyes.

 _ **Sometimes I wish she was you**_

"She is nothing compared to you thou, nothing could compare to you Mav." He silently said looking at the ground images flashing before him of the sleeping busty blonde he had picked up back in the cave.

 _ **I guess we never really moved on**_

Mavis sighed as she listened to him. "Zeref let her go, I will be with you as much as I can." She said silently but Zeref shook his head. "I can touch her and she loves me.. at least she says so.. I can't break her like I did to you." he said silently.

 _ **It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

Mavis looked at his back then down on the ground. "It's good seeing you and hearing you call me that again thou Zer.." She said quietly. Not taking his eyes from the ground Zeref spoke again. "Mav please don't call me that.. it hurts to much still."

 _ **It sounds so sweet**_

"Zer please look at me." Mavis said and made him turn around and look up at her before he spoke. "Oh Mav how I miss you." Zeref gave her a broken smile.

 _ **Coming from the lips of an angel**_

Zeref looked properly at her for the first time in a hundred years and his heart clenched her big green eyes looked so sad. Her pastel yellow hair moving slightly in the wind and her pink lips so small yet so full and glossy he wished he could hold her and kiss her just like he used to.

 _ **Hearing those words it makes me weak  
**_

"Mav you shouldn't be here." Zeref said silently. "But I want to Zer." She responded looking directly into his black eyes that tinted red.

 _ **And I never wanna say goodbye**_

Zeref turned around and got ready to leave Mavis alone there in the forest. "Please don't got yet." She whispered and he looked up at the sky deciding to stay for a bit longer.

 _ **But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

Turning back to Mavis he reached out as if to touch her. "If I stay Mav I might do things we will regret." He said quietly making Mavis look at him and whispering. "Just a minute longer please Zer."

 _ **With the lips of an angel  
**_

His eyes going to her lips again he swallowed hard before nodding. "Just a little bit then." HE said before he sat down against a tree looking at his hands as if to distract him self. Mavis floated up to the lowest branch and sat at it. "You know what happened was not your fault Zer," She whispered looking down at him.

 _ **It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

"Stop that Mav, we both know it was, and Tonight is that anniversary." He said looking straight ahead thinking back to when he found her almost starved to death and carrying her limp body back to Fairy Tail and Precht where he encased her body in a lacrima.

 _ **And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**_

Not a single night goes by that I don't think of what I did to you Mav." He said looking up at the sky. "Zer you kept the guild going and me with it. Nothing is wrong with that." Mavis responded to him

 _ **And does** **s** **he know you're talking to me**_

Estimating the time Zeref stood up again. "I better get going before she wakes up looking for me." He said looking towards the cave where he kept his prize.

 _ **Will it start a fight**_

"Will she cry?" Mavis asked silently also looking at the cave. "Does she miss us all at all?" She finished off and looked at Zeref again.

 _ **No I don't think she has a clue  
**_

"I doubt she remembers Fairy Tail anymore Mav. She has changed Hardly shows any emotions or that light that drew me in." Zeref said sadly before he looked at Mavis again. "It reminds me of you all those years ago."

 _ **Well my girl's in the next room**_

"you better protect her Zer, they are still looking for her day and night and is getting closer. She still is the Light just like I was." Mavis said before she floated to the ground standing beside her past friend and lover.

 _ **Sometimes I wish she was you**_

"But shes not you Mav! Even if you wish that and I wish it too." Zeref said silently looking to the girl beside him. Mavis looked back at him and smiled slightly.

 _ **I guess we never really moved on**_

"You might be surprised Zer. Now go look after your woman." Mavis said and turned around walking away from him.

 _ **It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

"I already lost the right to hold her Mavis..." Zeref whispered as he looked after his once love.

 _ **It sounds so sweet**_

Zeref turned around and walked back into the cave and looked down at the woman sleeping on the pink wool there and sighed. "Oh what have I done?"

 _ **Coming from the lips of an angel**_

Laying down beside the woman Zeref kissed her cheek and whispered. "Dream well me Angel.. My Lucy," Before he turned onto his back supporting his head with his hands.

 _ **Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

Mavis turned around and smiled sadly. "Zeref keep what you treasure safe, the world is changing again and it needs its light." She disappeared from sight after that.

 **AN:** There you go a one take on the past between Zeref and Mavis and how a conversation between them would turn out at the present.


End file.
